The present invention relates to spray nozzles or spraying devices, and particularly to the type of spraying device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,760.
The above-cited patent describes a spraying device comprising a nozzle formed with an outlet orifice through which the fluid issues in the form of a jet, and a deflector supported close to and in alignment with the nozzle orifice so as to be impinged by the jet issuing therefrom. The deflector is floatingly mounted with respect to the nozzle so as to be movable in a lateral direction, and preferably also in an axial direction, with respect to its orifice and is formed with a recess centrally of the face thereof impinged by the jet which recess is effective to automatically self-center the deflector with respect to the orifice. The nozzle further includes limiting means limiting the floating movement of the deflector with respect to the nozzle orifice.
Such spraying devices have many advantages over the then-known devices and are therefore enjoying a high degree of commercial success. The present invention is directed to a construction which has been found to produce even further important advantages as will be described more fully below.